


Bite me

by venom_for_free



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fake Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: This is about misunderstandings and fake dating.Do I have to say more?





	Bite me

**Author's Note:**

> Wrtiting prompt "Bite",  
> from the beautiful and amazing AsagiStilinski

”Do you think that’s okay?”

Yami shoved his phone in Yugi’s face.

 

“What the hell is this… YAMI! You can’t write that!”

 

He only grinned.

“It’s good then. Thank you.”

He hit send, feeling happy with himself.

 

“Does anyone want to tell me what this is about?”

Jou looked around between his friends uncomfortably.

 

“I’m not sure you want to know, honestly.”

Yugi still seemed to be disgusted by whatever he had read.

 

Anzu whipped her head around, glaring at the boys.

“Hey! No secrets, we are friends after all!”

 

“Well with YOU, I’m pretty sure, you don’t want to know.”

 

Yami’s phone broke through the discussion, chiming for the hundredth time today.

Yugi was whiny by now.

“Why won’t you just turn it off?!”

 

The former pharaoh laughed at his phone, scrunched up his nose, giggled, and only then registered that Yugi had even been talking to him. “Hmm? Oh. And let him win? Never.”

He buried himself in his reply.

 

“Who the fuck is ‘he’? And win what? Are you playing a game?”

 

“Yes.”

“No.”

“YAMI!”

 

Another giggle.

 

Finally, Yugi decided that it was time to talk to his friends.

His former other half had been acting weird enough already, they might as well know why.

 

“Yami is texting Kaiba.”

 

For a second, everyone was very quiet. Then, Jou yelled through the room.

“HE IS WHAT?”

 

“I know, I know. And the story only goes downhill from there.”

Yugi hung his head while Yami snickered, apparently sending another message and for a brief second actually looking at the people in his living room. 

 

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad.”

 

“No. It’s worse. I am ashamed  _ for  _ you, since you seem to have no shame whatsoever!”

 

Yami looked like he’d want to argue, but his phone chimed again, and his attention was immediately drawn away from his friends.

 

“Why?”

Anzu tried to get the conversation back on track.

“Because he’s stupid. That’s why.”

 

Yugi didn’t even try to hide his anger about the situation, but his best friend only snickered.

“How is this?”

 

“EEEW, STOP SHOWING ME THAT! I DON’T WANT TO BE PART OF WHATEVER STUPID SHIT YOU’RE UP TO!”

 

“We literally shared a body for years.” 

 

“Nothing you ever did back then was as bad as this.”

 

“Not even penalty games and mind crushing people?”

 

“No.”  

 

Jou was determined to find out what the hell had happened, and why one of his best friends was texting with a person as despicable as  _ Kaiba. _

“What the hell is going on?”

 

Yugi gave up.

“I don’t even know why, but they have been texting recently about something unimportant. I guess Kaiba had asked him for another duel.”

He was rudely interrupted by a loud, obnoxious ring.

 

“AT LEAST PUT IT IN SILENT MODE.”

 

“And miss a message? Never.” 

 

He sighed.

“Anyway. There had been banter between them, and at some point, Kaiba had apparently texted him ‘fight me’, but it got autocorrected to ‘bite me’. Now, that in itself would still work as an insult, but in the context it sounded weird. And Yami here,” – the Pharaoh lifted his head for a second and grinned proudly – “had decided not to let him live down an error. I  _ told _ him it’s stupid. I  _ told _ him it’s childish. But everything is a game to them.” 

 

Yami nodded proudly, again looking up for a few seconds before the sound went off again and he was gone anew.

 

Yugi shook his head and continued.

“So, the kinky bastard right here couldn’t leave a ‘bite me’ uncommented,  _ of course.  _ So he went all in and texted Kaiba something about not knowing he liked it rough and expected to call it a day. After all, his taunt had been delivered. But no.  _ OF COURSE  _ Seto Kaiba could never accept someone saying stuff like that to him.”

 

Anzu looked worried, eying Yami, who was happily tapping away on his phone.

“Did he give you a restraining order?”

 

After 6 seconds of silence, Yugi sighed again, even more exhausted.

“No, he didn’t. Worse. Far worse.”

 

“Shit, did he sue you? Yami has no money! What a douchebag!”

Jou was immediately agitated.

 

“Nooooo.”

Yugi rolled his eyes.

“WORSE. He replied. In the same tone. Told him he had no idea about biting and that Yami probably didn’t even know for what the letters in BDSM stood for.”

 

“Oh god.” Anzu gasped.

“What do they stand for?” Jou scratched his head. 

 

For a brief moment, Yami lifted his head.

“Bondage, Discipline, Dominance/ Submission, Sado-/ Masochism.”

 

“Huh. So I guess he told Kaiba he knew.” Anzu tilted her head, staring incredulously at Yami. 

 

Answering with a groan, Yugi continued.

“ _ OF COURSE HE DID. _ And guess what? Kaiba considered it a challenge.

They have been trying to out-gross each other for the last few days.”

 

“This has been going on for-“ Jou had just started to talk when another chime broke up the conversation.

 

“FOR DAYS, YES!”

Yugi looked like he was about to cry.

“He won’t turn the volume down, because ‘he refuses to lose’, but do you know how little Kaiba sleeps? I KNOW NOW!” 

 

Yami giggled at the other end of the table before he lifted his head.

“Huh?”

 

“He’s been like that for two days now. “

Yugi stared at Anzu with dead eyes.

“It all started with insults and taunts, but it quickly got worse.”

 

“What do you mean by worse?”

Jou could hardly believe that much could be worse than having a constantly nagging Kaiba in his inbox. But Yami seemed to be having the time of his life.

 

“I mean  _ worse  _ worse. They are flirting now.”

 

“EXCUSE ME?” Anzu stared in shock, mouth agape, and for a second, Yami looked up again to give her a lopsided grin before he returned to typing.

 

Jou’s shock was less loud, but deeper rooted.

“They are doing  _ what _ ?”

 

“I know. The Pharaoh figured it would royally piss Kaiba off to be called pet names. But apparently, that plan backfired, because now they are calling EACH OTHER the most ridiculous shit. They sound like a happily married couple separated for the first time in 10 years and completely dying from the longing for each other. Yami? HEY, Yami! Read them what you are currently writing.”

 

Yami looked up, opened his mouth - and his phone beeped again.

He closed it without saying anything and returned to his messages.

 

“Rude.”

 

Yugi nodded. “I know.”

 

He continued reluctantly.

“Anyway. They have been chatting like this, back to back, for ages. I can’t really believe Kaiba gets anything done, either. This morning, they went from pet names to what I can only describe as sexting. And I  _ WISH  _ I was joking, but I’m not. They are both so determined not to be the first to call it off, that they’ll probably get married at some point, just to prove they won’t back down, out of sheer spite and stubbornness.”

 

Yami giggled again, this time  _ actually  _ looking at Yugi.

“Oh god, that’s good, you think I should propose?” 

 

“NO, NO YOU SHOULDN’T!”  

\-------------------------------------------

“Are you sure I shouldn't…” 

 

“YEEEEES.”

Yugi groaned. 

 

They were sitting in the living room, eating dinner and watching TV.

‘Watching’ was the key word here, because there was little to hear. 

 

An obnoxious Blue Eyes roar – Yami had adjusted the sound after Yugi told him he'd like to hear something different than the pinging noise for once – filled the comfortable atmosphere every few seconds, followed by Yami giggling and tapping, until seconds later another roar broke through the shared moment again.  

 

“I swear Yams, if you don't mute that thing, I'm going to throw it against a wall.” 

 

But the former Pharaoh barely looked up. 

“Stop whining, I'll be gone in a minute anyway.” 

 

“Wait, what?” 

Disbelief in his eyes, Yugi stared at his other half. “It's movie night!”

 

Now actually lifting his gaze, Yami responded giddily: “Exactly, I know! That's what I told him, too! But the way I see it, there are only two options, and you'll hate the second one more.” 

 

“What options?” 

Jou was highly suspicious. 

 

“Well either we will go out for a movie, or he will come over and spend the evening with us. I personally don't mind, but I thought you guys wouldn't like that option…” he tilted his head as if anything he said had been logical. 

 

“Are you still talking about Kaiba?” 

Anzu sounded more surprised than angry.

 

Rolling his eyes, Yugi chimed in.

“Of course he is. He isn't talking about anything else these days. Trust me, I tried.” 

 

Yami would have been offended if he had heard him, but he was already buried in his phone again. 

 

“Pharaoh?” 

 

No reaction.

 

“See, that's what I mean.” 

 

Anzu tried. 

“Atem?” 

 

This time, he actually snapped his head up, resulting in the group cheering. Anzu received a high five from Yugi but turned Jou's down in favour of not breaking eye contact with Yami so he wouldn't get lost in his messages again. Not that he didn't try, but this time, Yugi kicked him in the shins. 

“You have been talking about Kaiba, haven't you?” 

 

Yami stared at him, obviously oblivious to the problem, and nodded curtly before he picked up his roaring phone again.

 

But Jou had enough. He jumped up, took the object of hate, and shoved it into his pocket. 

“Can you  _ for once _ talk to us and tell us what's going on? Please?”

 

But Yami didn't think about telling him anything. Instead, he protested angrily, and Yugi half-expected him to stomp like a toddler.

 

“Give that back!”

“Answer!”

“GIVE. ME. MY. PHONE!”

“GIVE. ME. AN. ANSWER!” 

 

Both angrily stared at each other, until Anzu carefully put her hand on Yami's arm. 

“Are you really going to fight one of your best friends over a phone?” 

 

_ Not over a phone. But over Kaiba. _

Yami reeled back.  _ What _ ? 

He immediately dropped his demeanor and apologised.  _ Since when had he had those thoughts? Was the texting affecting him that much?  _

 

He suddenly felt awful about himself. 

“I… He asked me out on a date. Not on a real date, of course. A pretend date. He was probably sure I'd decline. Which I obviously wouldn't. I couldn't. After all the effort, I mean. I told him it's movie night, and he suggested going out, but I mentioned I normally spend it with you guys. And… he offered to come over. He's so  _ obsessed _ with beating me in this game, that he was willing to spend a night with you, just to… prove a point. So I told him if he'd  _ dare  _ to take me out, I'd go to the cinema with him. And eat dinner. I didn't expect him to take me up on that offer.” 

 

“You can still back down, dude. You don't have to go.” Joey slowly dragged the phone out and handed it back. It had gone off three times while Yami spoke. Kaiba was obviously not afraid to double text. 

 

“I know, but I kinda want to. I can't let him.. win.” He sounded shallow in his own ears.

 

Everyone looked at each other, only Yami stared at the floor instead.

“I… Got to get ready… have a good night, guys. I'll see you later, I guess…” 

He hurried out of the door before anyone could comment on his red face.

 

For a few seconds, there was only silence.

Then they all inhaled heavily, much to the surprise of each other.

 

“So… you felt that, too?”

“Yes. The Pharaoh was weird.”

“He's not weird, you idiots…”

Anzu stared wide-eyed at the two young men. 

“He's in love.” 

 

\-----------------------------

 

When the doorbell rang, the three friends stared at each other anxiously. Yami hadn't reappeared yet, but obviously, his  _ date _ was here. 

 

Yugi motioned for his friends to stay put while he walked to the front door, opening it to see a giant bunch of flowers. 

“Ehm… hi, Kaiba-kun… Yami isn't ready but-” 

 

“I'M HERE! I'M HERE! I'M HERE!” 

The Pharaoh came running down the stairs that led into their own rooms. 

 

When Yugi turned around to talk to him, he was taken aback. It was painfully obvious Yami had made an effort. He was wearing a beautiful, dark suit that somehow made him look taller than he was, with a crimson tie, complimenting his eyes.

 

Eyes that were lined in dark kohl, looking as mysterious as ever, but today, they were almost hidden behind his long, dark lashes that he seemed to have painted for his date.

 

He immediately hurried past Yugi, thanking him for opening the door, and grabbed the flowers from Seto's hand. 

 

Only now that the flowers were taken away, Yugi could fully see his outfit. Kaiba was wearing his white suit, looking sharp and impeccable, his hair brushed perfectly to line up with his deep blue eyes. 

 

What came next shocked him in stunned silence.

 

Seto Kaiba  _ smiled _ . 

He smiled down at Yami, grabbing his face and placing a timid kiss to his cheek. 

“I've missed you, shining star of my life.” 

 

Yugi's eyes almost fell out of his skull, and for a second he feared he'd vomit into his own mouth right there as Yami managed to answer with a straight face.

“I'm like the tide with the moon, rising up to meet you and following wherever you go.” 

 

This was the worst thing he ever had to hear with his own ears, and the fact that both men smiled as Yami kissed Kaiba's cheek in return only increased Yugi's nausea. 

 

Anzu couldn't be right. He couldn't actually be in love with Kaiba. This was a dumb game they played, and neither of them meant it. 

Yugi tried to convince himself, but it was hard to believe that the look of utter adoration on both their faces was an elaborate act. 

 

Suddenly, Yami handed him the flowers, not tearing his eyes away from Kaiba for a second, and whispered in the taller man's direction.

“You will lose.” 

 

Kaiba's arrogant smirk was back in place, and he whispered back, determination in his voice.

“I already lost. My heart. To you, oh Pharaoh. But this game? Never.” 

 

Yami smiled haughtily at the sarcasm that drenched the first part. 

“I will keep it close to mine and treasure it, almost as much as I treasure you.” 

 

Yugi, despite his best effort, felt himself heave drily, and he spun around to discard of the flowers before he had to listen to them talk one second longer.

 

After putting them in a vase, he stayed in the living room, listening for noises intently, hoping they'd leave soon. 

 

As the door closed, Anzu hurried to the window to watch them go. 

“Are you guys aware that they look like a bridal pair?” 

 

Now both Yugi and Jou were heaving. 

 

\------------------------- 

 

“You didn’t need to take the limousine.” 

Yami twisted and turned in his seat to watch the streets passing by his window. 

 

“Oh please, and offer you anything less than decadent perfection?”

With an arrogant smirk, Kaiba tilted his head. 

 

Focusing on his rival, Yami shot back:

“I might not be able to offer you luxurious goods, but I can give you something you desire much more. Isn’t that right,  _ Seto? _ ” 

 

“Oh. First name basis, aren't we bold. And what would that be?” 

 

“Me, obviously.” 

Atem smiled haughtily, clearly teasing his rival to deny it. 

 

But Seto was far too stubborn to do such a thing. “Obviously.” 

 

They rode in silence for a while before Atem turned to him again.

“People will photograph us.” 

For once, it wasn't a tease. He wanted to let Kaiba know their little game could have real consequences to the billionaire and his company. 

 

“They've seen worse from me.” 

 

“WHY THANK YOU, ASSHOLE.” 

 

“OH!” There was a wolfish expression on Seto's features. “Is that how you are supposed to talk to your lover? Or are you giving up?” 

 

But Yami refused to be cornered.

“It is, if you are living a BDSM power play fantasy. Do you think Yugi and I dress like that for fun?”

 

Before he could stop the indignant noise from surfacing, Kaiba snorted loudly. 

_ Shit. He was in trouble. Yami was the only person that could make him laugh for real.  _

 

“I'd love to see little Yugi trying to fight someone who'd want to chain him.” 

 

“Hey!” 

Yami gave him a measured punch to his upper arm. “You are only allowed to daydream about  _ me _ !” 

 

Kaiba grinned back.

“Was that why you were so head over heels when I told you to ‘bite me’?” 

 

Yami leaned forward, close enough to be in his rival's personal space.

“No. That was because… how did Yugi put it … I'm a kinky bastard. And if you offer yourself so freely,  _ baby,  _ I won't say no.”

His eyes twinkled with mischief.

 

Swallowing hard, Kaiba needed a second to compose himself. He wasn't proud of it, but his texts with the former Pharaoh had been even steamier, and he hadn't minded. 

 

Why was the hair on the back of his neck suddenly standing upright? Just because Yami wasn't even an arm’s length away and talking in a deep, dark, sultry voice? This was obviously just a game... And he was losing. So he needed to do something about it. 

 

“You wouldn't  _ dare _ to bite me.” 

 

\--------------------- 

 

When they emerged from the vehicle, Seto pulled anxiously on his shirt's collar. 

He did not want to flash his newest acquisition to the reporters that lounged everywhere. 

 

At least Yami had been accommodating enough to pull his shirt down.

Now he had a red-tinged bruise on his collar bone, accompanied by a bite mark next to it. 

 

Of course Yami had taken him up on his dare. OF COURSE.

Kaiba cursed himself. He should have known the Pharaoh would be relentless.

And he had fallen right in his trap, too.

 

Freeing his collarbone, Yami had slid into his personal space, leaning over his rival. 

His mouth had felt hot on Kaiba's flesh, hotter than a mouth should feel when he breathed onto the freshly exposed skin.

 

The CEO wasn't used to that level of intimacy. And even worse, the Pharaoh had allowed himself a second to linger, doing nothing but huffing steaming air over his vulnerable skin. 

 

Then, his lips closed over the exposed flesh, and Kaiba had to do his best not to jump out of his skin. That sensation was new. No one had ever been so intimate with him, at least not when consent was concerned. 

 

Instead of biting, Yami sucked at the skin, teasing it carefully with his tiny tongue and smirking devilishly while doing so. 

 

Seto, being himself, had nothing better to do than to tell him that this was obviously not really a bite and that he had lost the bet. But Yami looked at him through dark eyes, lips shining with saliva, and said:

“That was only foreplay. You never said I'd have to  _ start  _ with the bite.” 

 

Kaiba's mouth went dry. He felt himself sweat nervously at the Pharaoh's gaze even on a good day, now that Yami was actively flirting? He felt like he'd choke any second. 

 

As if he could feel his distress, Yami bit down for real now, directly next to the already established bruise so Seto would have  _ two _ marks on his skin to remember him by. 

 

This time the CEO couldn't hold back anymore, moaning in the deepest depth of his throat. 

 

Another smile from the Pharaoh was buried against his skin before he licked over the sensitive flesh and released the reddened area from his mouth. 

 

He smiled to himself, even though Yami now had to fight an uncomfortable erection. If he hadn't been sure about his feelings for his rival before, he was now. 

 

His only consolation was, that Kaiba actually looked worse.

 

Grinning about the clouded eyes and enlarged pupils, Yami had leaned back and asked if Seto wanted to dare him to do something else. 

 

They spend the rest of the car ride in silence. 

 

\-------------- 

 

“My turn,” Yami mumbled as the paparazzi approached.  He smiled brightly for the cameras, even waved at some of them.

 

“Your turn for what?” 

Kaiba was obviously used to this kind of attention and paid them no mind.

 

“My turn for a dare.”

Yami grinned wide and searched for his gaze. 

“If you are brave enough.” 

 

The CEO shrugged, feigning disinterest.

“You can't propose me a challenge I won't accept,  _ honey _ .” 

 

“Are you sure,  _ darling? _ ” 

Yami's grin was almost evil by now.

 

“Absolutely.” 

 

“I dare you to hold my hand in public.” 

 

Seto whipped his head around.

“Why? That makes no sense!” 

 

“So you give up? Okay…”

The Pharaoh pretended to pout at Seto's apparent loss. 

 

“I _ never  _ give up.”

Kaiba gripped his hand almost angrily, lifting their joined fingers to Yami’s face for his inspection. To his absolute horror, Yami smiled adoringly and gave them a tiny kiss. 

 

He wanted to provoke Seto into pulling away, obviously. Why else would he do that? 

“This will be all over the press tomorrow.”

 

“I know.”

Kaiba nodded his head, looking at his rival with empty eyes. 

_ OF COURSE _ , he could pull away. But that would mean losing, wouldn’t it? 

And he was tired of losing. 

 

At least, that was the explanation he gave himself. 

 

\--------------------

 

They were still holding hands when they entered the restaurant. 

It was filled with businessmen and women, all dressed to the highest standards. Yami and Kaiba looked like they had stumbled into the scene after falling out of a fashion magazine for some futuristic post apocalyptic teenage novel. 

 

They looked like they always did. 

 

“We might not fit in,  _ sweety.” _

 

“I don’t care. I never cared about anyone's opinion.”

 

“Is that why you are still holding my hand?” 

 

“You dared me to. It’s not like it was my choice,  _ honeybee. _ ” 

 

“You could have said ‘no’. You won’t win this, anyway. Better back off before it gets too embarrassing. Good luck explaining photos of me kissing your hand in public to Mokuba tomorrow.” 

 

Kaiba grinned arrogantly. 

Of course, Mokuba was already very well aware of what was going on. He knew his brother well enough to know he wouldn’t back down, no matter what Yami tried. He had seen the older Kaiba brood over overly romantic messages more than once. 

 

“He knows. He doesn’t care.” 

Reaching their table, he politely helped Yami to his place.

It was the best part of the restaurant. A nice view, few people running around, close enough to kitchen and restrooms for convenience but far enough away for privacy. There was only one problem. 

 

The wall behind their table was decorated with a giant, pink heart. It was a love seat. A table that fancy was usually reserved by a freshly engaged couple or someone recently married. Exactly as Kaiba had asked for. 

Perfect. 

 

Now Yami would have to back down. 

But the Pharaoh didn’t even think about doing so. He dropped to his seat, dragging Seto with himself, all while giggling.

 

How could Yami find such a  _ terrible _ situation so funny? 

He had to try harder.

“Tell me about your day, _ babe. _ ”

 

Grinning wide, Yami put both of his hands on the table palms up, that were immediately taken by Seto. 

“My day was… boring. Wait, is this roleplay? Do you want me to tell you something sexy? Because in that case, I bathed for an hour,  _ lathering my warm and wet body with your favourite scented soap.” _

 

His smile was almost cruel now. That was more up the lane of what they had done in their private messages.

 

“Oh, too bad I've been at work all day,  _ sexy, _ because I would have wanted to watch you. So much.”

That had escalated quickly.

 

“Don't be sad,  _ precious _ . I could send you a picture next time? Would you like that? Me being all naked and barely covered by milky water? For you I wouldn't even crop it.” Yami gave him a teasing wink. 

 

“Well…”

Seto took a deep breath. He shouldn't say that. He shouldn't. 

_ He shouldn't. _

“... There's another milky substance I could cover you with…”  

 

To his utter surprise though, Yami didn't throw anything. He grinned.

“All this time. All this chasing. All this begging for attention. And  _ you still think you're a top?” _

He had to hold himself back to not laugh out loud in the fancy restaurant. 

 

Seto stared at him flabbergast. 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“Oh you don’t have to excuse yourself, it’s nothing bad. We aren’t responsible for our preferences,  _ pillow princess. _ ”

Yami was ABSOLUTELY convinced that this would end their dinner, their game, their fragile friendship, and ANYTHING that ever existed between them, but  _ he had to say it anyway.  _

 

Raising an eyebrow, he stared at Seto, waiting for the storm to break loose. 

 

But it never came. 

 

Instead, he went quiet. 

Very, very quiet. 

 

“Pillow princess, huh? And what are you in that scenario? A king?” 

 

Now it was Yami’s part to stare at him open mouthed. 

He had expected everything. But not this. 

“I mean… kinda. Yeah.” 

 

“I see.” 

Kaiba grabbed his glass of water and took a sip, staring his rival deep into his eyes. 

 

Suddenly, it was Yami that felt hot and cold all over. 

 

Oh. 

Apparently, he was a bottom. 

Apparently, he refused to consider it shameful. 

Apparently, he was further than Yami when it came to accepting his desires. 

 

He felt like shit all of a sudden. That was not what he had intended. 

 

“What’s up, Pharaoh? Not so bold anymore, are you?” 

 

Yami could barely hold his eyes. 

He withdrew his one hand Kaiba still held. 

 

“Oh come on, don’t tell me you are giving up. It just started to be fun!” 

Kaiba smirked, obviously unbothered by Yami’s inner turmoil. 

It had been fun for days, but he wouldn’t say that out loud. 

He didn’t want to stop this game. 

Not when they were so…  _ close.  _

 

Suddenly though, an idea came to his mind. 

“Wait. You knew I’m gay, right? Please tell me this isn’t how you found out.” 

 

Yami stared at him for a second longer before he placed his hand back in Kaiba’s, suddenly  _ mortified  _ by the idea that he could think that Yami was bothered by his sexuality, not his very own behaviour. 

“I… never knew for sure, but I had an idea.” 

 

“Well, now you know.” 

 

“Now I know.” 

 

“And suddenly, you don’t want to flirt with me anymore.” 

Kaiba gave him an uncharacteristically sad smile, before he withdrew his hand. 

 

“WHAT? NO! That’s not it!” 

 

“What is it, then?” 

 

Yami had no idea. 

What should he tell him? 

_ “Oh, I’ve been intimately thinking about you for years. I always hoped you’d be interested in men, but I never knew for sure. And whenever you did anything I would consider obvious, something I would attribute as ‘gay’ with everyone else, I found a reason to believe you aren’t interested in men. Or in me. I only started this game because I wanted to let you know I don’t mind intimacy with you, no matter how pathetic my attempt was. I wanted to let you know I would flirt with you. Because I like you. I’ve always liked you. And whenever you gave me a nickname, whenever you wrote something corny and romantic, my heart died a little bit, but it also beat faster, and I’m caught in a toxic spiral right now because there’s no way to let you know how I feel without making it look like a joke now.”  _

 

Instead, he just shook his head. 

 

Suddenly, Kaiba cupped his face in a surprisingly intimate gesture. 

Or not that surprising, if you considered the last few days. 

 

“Kiss me, my king.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Would it help if I pretended it’s a dare? A game?”

A tiny smile twitched at the corner of his lips. 

 

Yami looked at him, eyes wide and unseeing. 

“You knew.” 

 

“And you didn’t?” 

Kaiba tilted his head, still holding his rivals face uncharacteristically careful. 

“I didn’t know. But I hoped. I even tried to ruin it. Tried to push you so hard you’d run away. But you didn’t. You never did. You believed in me from the very first day. You showed me there was good inside of me when darkness consumed me. I didn’t only lose my mind that day.” 

He gave him a small, sad smile. 

 

Then, he dropped it, and with that, his hands, too. 

“We can still pretend this is a game, though, if you like that better. Although, it might ruin the fun for you to know I… actually don’t really struggle to be like that. At least not with you.” 

 

“Why would you agree to this?” 

 

“No llores porque se acabó, sonríe porque ocurrió. **”**

 

“What?” 

 

“Don’t cry because it’s over. Smile because it happened. Gabriel García Márquez.” 

 

“Over the years I’ve known you, you said a LOT of dumb and edgy shit. But this takes the cake. Even with the fucking original quote in Spanish. Full name of the author and everything. You are the most extra person I ever met.” 

 

“Don’t you love it,  _ my king _ ?” 

His arrogant smirk was back in place, somehow the vulnerable moment of confessions had passed, and now they stood on an empty battlefield, all weapons disarmed, and still in fighting position. 

 

Yami grinned back. 

Whenever one of them would provide a challenge, the other one would rise to it. This one was no different. 

 

“I love it,  _ my  _ king.”

**Author's Note:**

> This might get a second chapter, but I won't promise anything.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Please comment, this is what authors strive for. Feed us.


End file.
